The Monsters and the Marauders
by Kristen Skull
Summary: (Abandoned. Sorry to those who were enjoying it for some reason I may try a revamp later, but there's no guarantee.)
1. Chapter 1

Remus had believed that nothing else could possibly make their school years any more eventful. With the trouble and drama James and Sirius have caused, and the end of their sixth year just around the corner, Remus thought all would be well and normal. Until he ran into a second year Ravenclaw.

* * *

"Come on, Remus. You should try it at least once." Sirius said, putting his face in between Remus and his book.

"I don't want to, for the last time." Remus said with a sigh.

"You know you want to Moony." James said in a sing-song voice.

Remus rolled his eyes. They were right. It was tempting, but he shouldn't. Then again, they have broken worse rules before. So...it couldn't hurt...right? "Fine." He said shortly.

"YES!" Sirius threw his fist into the air. "Come on! Let's get you suited up!"

"Do I have to wear the suit?" Remus asked as he tucked his book under his arm. He stood up and followed Sirius and James back up into their dorm room.

"Of course! We had to." Sirius said over his shoulder.

"You rocked it, though." James said with a wink, making Sirius howl with laughter.

Remus smiled and chuckled along. It was a bet all four of the Marauders had been given. Sirius and James have already done it. Peter said he wasn't going to, so he was taking the punishment. A day with Severus. Remus was perfectly content with hanging out with Severus, but it was Severus who would be against it and make it difficult. James and Sirius found the bet the best thing in the world. So, of course they had to get Remus to do it.

"Wonder how Wormtail's doing." James asked as he closed the door.

"Who cares. We'll see him at dinner tonight. Sit Remus." Sirius took out his want and pointed it at Remus' bed.

"What if I just put on a wig and called it good?" Remus asked.

"What's the fun in that?" James responded as he pulled out a girl's uniform from under his bed.

"Since you took to long to do this, you have to be a girl until lunch tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Remus gasped. "But classes begin again tomorrow!"

James grinned and nodded to Sirius as he held out a potion.

Remus looked at them, not moving to take the potion.

"We'll force it down your throat and you know it." Sirius said.

"Can't I just take the day with Severus instead?" Remus asked, now having second thoughts about this.

"Nope." Both of them chorused.

Remus sighed deeply. "Fine." He stood up and took off his sweater, setting it down beside him in his bed. He then took off his tie and folded that neatly as well. He turned to his friends before taking the vial and drinking what was left. He set the vial down before holding his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Ow. Ow. Ow." He muttered as he sat back down.

James and Sirius turned their backs, with large grins on their face.

Remus already regretted this.

* * *

As Remus walked down the hall, head down and books to his chest. He had a free period, then lunch. The potion was supposed to wear off in about half an hour. If he was lucky, it would be sooner. The others were talking and laughing as they mingled with the other Quiditch players. Eventually, their voices were gone, and Remus was alone, speed walking to the Gryffindor Common room. He turned a corner only to feel something smack into him.

He took a step back only to slip and fall on something. "Gah!" He gasped in surprise as his body pitched backwards, but he never hit the ground. He opened his eyes just as his back hit the ground softly. Did they cast a spell to slow his fall? He didn't hear an incantation.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Came a soft voice in front of him. He looked and saw a small Ravenclaw girl on the ground. She had a large Ravenclaw scarf over her face and a mess of brown hair.

"No, I'm sorry." Remus said as he began to help pick up her things. From the sound of it, she couldn't be any older than a third year. But from the looks of her books, she was in the same year as him. "What year are you in?" He asked curiously.

"S-Second." She replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Really?" Remus asked, neatly stacking the papers and putting them back into the appropriate books. "These are the kind of things a sixth year would learn." He looked at her to see her face buried into her scarf, her eyes almost disappearing into it.

"I-I borrowed the books from my brothers. They both graduated already." She said.

"That's interesting. But I would take it easy." He advised. "You do have a while to learn all of this."

She shook her head a bit before breathing deeply. "Yeah...I guess I do..." She now had all of her books resting in her arms once again. "Um, thank you sir." She said. "You...are a sir, right? Because you look like one of those Marauders from Gryffindor."

Remus felt his face flush. "Um, yeah...glad my reputation is still going strong." He said.

The girl closed her eyes in what Remus assumed was a smile. "I'm Kristen Skull. Now you have to tell me your name."

Remus chuckled and nodded as he brushed at the skirt he was wearing. "Remus. Remus Lupin. Nice name."

Kristen nodded. "I get that a lot." She said with a sigh. "Well, we don't get to pick our names. So it's not my problem."

Remus nodded. "That is true. Where were you headed?" He asked. He wanted to find out more about this girl.

"Um...Professor Dumbledore's class." She said.

"Is it about these notes you have?"

"A little."

"Mind if I accompany you?"

"Wouldn't you rather get changed?"

"True...true..." Remus smiled. "Well, I'll see you around I guess."

"I bet we will." Kristen said as she began walking away.

Remus took a step forward when he suddenly had another question. He turned around but found she was gone. He frowned lightly. He was going to question how his fall was broken. And if she had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus cursed under his breath as he stood back up. Potter was an arse. What did Lily see in him? Severus knew it was wrong to call her a Mudblood. He still regrets it. But, no amount of apology can make up for it. In the world's eyes, he should never go near Lily ever again. He breathed deeply and fixed himself. It was close to the end of their sixth year and they still insist on this? No matter. He was almost done will all his spells. Maybe next year he would try them out on Potter or his sidekick.

Speaking of which...where was his book? He looked left and right to see his things were strewn about. He breathed deeply and began to pick them up. He was almost threw picking up the stray papers when a gust of wind blew by. Either that was a spell, or nature hated him as well. Because over half of the papers blew away. He groaned loudly as he tried to catch them, stop them from getting lost.

He had grabbed about three papers when he noticed that he lost sight of everything else. He looked behind him to see his books were gone as well. He clenched his fists, almost ripping the three papers in half. Were those annoying Gryffindor's still around?!

"D-don't get upset, p-please" Came a voice beside him.

Severus turned to see it was a little girl. She looked rather small, maybe a first year?

"I-I got all your things. F-For you." She held up a neatly stacked pile of books and papers.

"Oh, um...Thanks." Severus said, taking the stack carefully. He quickly flipped through the papers and books, making sure everything was there. He knew the girl was still there, waiting for something.

"I-Is that everything?" She asked.

Severus nodded. "Yeah...It is. How did you get it all in the time it took me to get three?"

"M-Magic?" She said. It sounded more like a question then an answer. But Severus waved it off as her being really nervous.

"Okay." Severus gave her a small smile. "Now hurry along. Don't wanna keep your friends waiting." He said, waving behind her.

As she turned and looked behind her, he took off. Not exactly at a fast pace, but she shouldn't be able to follow after him when she turned around. He glanced over his shoulder and paused. She was gone. Huh. Maybe she did go to her friends. He shrugged and fast walked inside.

* * *

Severus was beyond confused now. This was supposed to be a class for the sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuff. Yet, two seats in front of him was the girl from yesterday. The small Ravenclaw who somehow gathered his scattered book and papers. She was sitting beside Frisk. They were a mute wizard, but no one paid any mind to it. But, now that Severus thought about it, he didn't remember Frisk at their Sorting Ceremony, or anywhere. Was he really that forgetful? Or was there a transfer student that no one told him about?

The two were "talking" to each other, waving their hands in an intricate language. Suddenly, near the end of class, both of them got up and quietly walked out. Professor Dumbledore just waved to them before continuing on with his lecture. By now, it was review. But no one was allowed to leave. So, why did those two just get up and leave?

Severus was already finished with everything and was working on his spells by the time the bell rang. He shut his book and quickly walked out with the small wave of students and merging into the large group.

"Remember!" Dumbledore called after them. "Tomorrow you pick your classes for next year."

Severus had forgotten about that. He would have to think about it. He didn't really need to retake any classes, but review was always good. Maybe he could fill up his year with electives and drop them if he didn't like them. Maybe because an assistant. Professor Slughorn has been known to offer his top students an opportunity to teach the younger ones. For a few weeks if they did well. And Severus, was considering asking for that position. It wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"What's this class here?"

"Never heard of it."

"Do you think we have to take it?"

Chatter was everywhere through the whole school. And, it was mostly on one topic. The new class that was an option. It was called "Monster Studies". What did that imply? An extension of Care of Magical Creatures?

Severus walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat down next to Narcissa and Lucius.

"What do you think?" Narcissa asked immediately.

At first, Severus was tempted to ask what she was talking about. But he knew, it was of course the new class. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a trail for something in the future."

"You mean, like letting more freaks into the school?" Beatrix asked from two seats down. She leaned forward and talked over the few people around them.

Severus shrugged as he began to fill his plate. "As I said, I'm not sure." He repeated and looked around. His eyes ran over the Head Table and saw Headmaster Dippet was gone. That wasn't exactly an odd thing, he was probably answering questions people had. And, odds are, it's the same question.

"Are we going to have to take it?" Lucius asked.

"What would you like my answer to be?" Severus replied.

"A truthful one."

"I don't know." Severus said simply. "I'm expecting the Headmaster to answer it, though." He was about to take a bite when the students suddenly began to fall silent, table by table. He looked towards the door to see the Headmaster. He was followed by two smaller figures. One was a child with choppy brown hair and closed eyes. The other-

"Is that a skeleton?"

"A moving skeleton?"

Severus nodded. "Indeed it is..."

It was walking beside the child, dressed in a blue jacket and simple black pants. Both if its hands were tucked into the jacket pockets and he walked lazily, two white pinpricks scanned the room as they walked. One could assume those pinpricks were the substitute for eyes.

"Even in the wizarding world..." Severus muttered. "Everyone is shocked at the sight of a living skeleton like that."

''Aren't you surprised?" Bella asked.

Severus nodded. "Oh yeah, beyond words." He watched the skeleton as the white pinpricks landed on him. The permanent smile twitching before they moved to the other side of the room.

Severus tried to follow his gaze, but ended up seeing the little Ravenclaw girl from two days ago. That's when it clicked. He looked back at the child behind the Headmaster. It was the same Hufflepuff girl! The one that was in his class! He looked back at the Ravenclaw girl only to be poked by Lucius.

"What do you think is going on? Think it has something to do with the class?"

Severus shushed him as Headmaster Dippet turned around to face the school.

"Now, I am sure you have all looked at the class selection and all have the same question. About the class dubbed "Monster Studies." No, it is not mandatory." A collective sigh of relief filled the Great Hall. "But, I would recommend it. Because starting next year, we will have some new students. They are not human, but a race called Monsters." That caused an uproar that was surprisingly very short. "It's a long story that will be taught next year. To sum it up, Monsters can use their own form of magic. And Test have proven they can use spells like the ones we do. And certain wizards can learn Monster magic as well. So, if you wish to try to out, I would recommend this class."

That seemed to be the end of it. Until the Hufflepuff girl pulled on Dippet's robes. Her hands began to fly, and Dippet looked at the skeleton who closed an eye. It appeared he had said something without moving his mouth.

"Oh, another thing. The class will be taught by the young Ambassador here. Their name is Frisk. Some other Monsters will be coming in frequently. Like the King and Queen, for example."

"Ambassador!" Severus gaped. He wasn't the only one.

"That sure makes me feel like I haven't been doing anything with my life." Narcissa muttered.

Severus nodded in agreement. "but, the King and Queen?"

"Of Monsters." Lucius nodded

"And this is Sans, her translator. Yes, he is a skeleton."

The skeleton, Sans, lifted his hand in greeting on cue. "also," He spoke up. Severus didn't expect him to sound like that, honestly. "in case you're wondering, i won't let just anyone into this class. i have every right to kick you out of it, or pull you into it if i see fit. i heard i am a great _judge_ of _chara_ cter."

Sans got an elbow from the Ambassador who glared at him. Sans just shrugged and winked again, with his left eye open this time. Frisk didn't seem to like this.

* * *

"I'm taking it." Severus declared.

"Are you crazy! It's being taught by a kid and a short skeleton. He wears pink slippers!" Bella laughed as she spoke the last part.

"Wasn't that Frisk kid in some of our classes?" Lucius questioned.

Severus shrugged. "I think so. She was in Hufflepuff, right?"

"I thought the Ambassador was a boy." Goyle said.

Crabbe laughed. "Well, the Headmaster referred to the Ambassador as a _They_. So, maybe they're one of those gender-less freaks."

"Well, I guess we'll find out next year." Severus sighed.

"I'm not taking it, so you better let me know how it is." Bella nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus walked into the classroom and looked around. He had this class right after lunch, so he thought he would come see it. James and Sirius were behind him. For some reason, Peter didn't. James and Sirius were planning on a few pranks to pull while Remus just looked around the room. Frisk was sitting on a desk in the front of the room and seemed to the talking to someone.

"hey kiddos." Came the voice of the skeleton. "you know class doesn't start for about five more minutes, right?"

"We just had a few questions before the class officially began." Remus explained.

"Why isn't Peter allowed in?" Sirius asked.

"peter?" Sans asked and looked over at Frisk.

The child looked over and signed a few things before Sans nodded in understanding. "he already failed our first test."

"Test?" James asked. "You've been testing us?"

Sans shook his head. "not me. I've just been getting the test results. frisk plans the tests, I collect the results."

"Who's been giving the tests?"

Sans winked at them. "that's a secret."

Sirius groaned. "Okay. What's the next test?"

"are you that eager?" Sans questioned.

Frisk jumped down and walked over, hands going slowly.

"What's he saying?" Remus asked.

"i have permission to test you. but only when class begins. you three can be my examples. everyone's going to get the same test. so don't worry. it's just the results that will be very different depending on the person."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sirius said.

"Yeah, it does." Remus said. He turned to his two confused pals and began explaining. "You know how on tests and quizzes, there's multiple answers? So there's many different possible combinations of answers. It varies depending on what you know or what you don't know."

"that's one way to see it." Sans said. "i'll explain it in depth once class begins."

* * *

"as you already know." Sans spoke slowly, his eyes watching Frisk's hands. "this is frisk, your teacher and the Monster Ambassador. and I am sans. sans the skeleton, the official bodyguard and translator. and welcome to your first day in monster studies."

Remus looked around the room. There were quite a few students here from all four Houses. It included, but wasn't limited to, Snape, Lovegood, Lily Evans, Padfoot, Prongs, Davey Gudgeon, and himself.

Frisk jumped down from the desk and ran to the closet as Sans began to talk again.

"today, will be one of many tests." He said. "it will be given by me. you can do it private behind a screen frisk is getting. or you can do it in front of the class. it won't make any difference to me. and before you ask questions, i have three volunteers that will show you what I am talking about. come on down, kiddos." He said calmly.

Remus, James, and Sirius stood up and walked down to the front of the class.

"stand side by side. yep, like that. now, who should I begin with?"

Sirius raised his hand a bit.

"good. good. I probably would've picked you anyway." Sans said as he stood in front of Sirius. "now, no one scream, or panic. if you don't want to take the test, you can leave right after this. got it?" He turned and looked at the rest of the class, his eye sockets completely black, no white pinpricks. It made him look intimidating, even with his small size. "good. now, this won't hurt a bit." Sans said as his left eye flared up with a blue-like light.

Sirius gasped and took a step back as something came out of his chest. It gave off a yellow glow, and was in the shape of a heart.

"this is your SOUL." Sans said. "the very culmination of your being. only I have the ability to draw it out and examine it without actually going into a battle. we will go more in depth on that later. anyway, this one is yellow. that means you have a Justice SOUL. and..." Sans paused as he seemed to be looking straight at the heart, his glowing eye moving as if reading something on it. "you pass Sirius. or can I call you Padfoot as well?"

Sirius gasped again. "What?! How?"

"your SOUL told me. and i'm taking that as a no." Sans explained as the yellow heart disappeared again and Sans' eye went back to normal. He turned to the class. "see? simple right? that's all i'm doing. looking at your SOUL."

James leaned over and whispered to Remus. "This gives a whole new meaning to when someone seems to be staring right through your soul."

Remus nodded as Sans stepped to the side and stood in front of James.

"ready?"

James nodded and watched. Remus had a better look of things now, and it seemed that Sans' left eye was glowing, his right one was still the same white pinprick surrounded by black. Was that intentional? Could the right one glow as well?

An orange heart came out of James.

"What does orange mean?" James asked.

"..." Sans didn't seem to hear him. "prongs?" He said after a while. "i'll just call you james. anyway, you have an orange SOUL. that means Bravery." The orange heart disappeared into James' chest. Sans then looked at Remus with his glowing eye. "you're turn kiddo."

Remus nodded and waited. He looked down at his chest as a blue SOUL appeared. It was a dark blue, not like Sans' eye. "What does it say?" He asked.

"Integrity." Sans said. "and...moony. fitting name, I suppose." he shrugged and the soul disappeared rather quickly. Sans turned around and yawned. "yeah, that's about it. I might ask you a few questions, and you better answer truthfully." he waved a hand at the three boys. "you can sit down. you all passed."

Remus was the last to sit down.

"That was nerve-wrecking!" Sirius sighed. "I got Justice. But it's yellow. That's a Hufflepuff color."

"I don't think that has to do with anything." Remus said.

"Well, you got blue. Like the Ravenclaws. That makes sense for you, being smart and a book-nerd." Sirius said.

"Think if it as gold then." James suggested.

Sirius nodded. "I will then. Sounds kinda fancy. Don't ya think? A _gold_ soul." He smiled and leaned back.

James turned around in his chair to talk with Lily, only to see she was talking with another skeleton with a red scarf around his neck. Remus listened as he introduced himself as Sans' brother, Papyrus.

* * *

When it was Lily's turn, she chose to do it in front of the class. Her soul was green. Sans said that meant Kindness. He asked her only one question. "what does muggle-born mean?" She explained it to him, truthfully. And she was able to sit back down.

Next, Frisk dragged up a Ravenclaw kid. Their soul was gray.

"i was expecting this." Sans said. "what this means, is that you cannot perform monster magic. sorry kiddo. this is your last day in this classroom."

The kid look so upset and devastated. They left immediately.

Sans breathed deeply and closed his eye sockets somehow before opening them again and his signature smile was back up. "next."

Frisk pulled up Severus, who chose to do it behind the thick curtain. The three boys tried to listen as to what was going on. All they heard was Sans going, "i'm sorry." Remus assumed he had a gray soul as well, but then he sat down and relaxed in his seat as if nothing happened.

Davey got a Bravery soul as well. Lovegood got a purple soul which stood for Perseverance. Everyone else did it behind the curtain. When James was called back up, he was taken behind the curtain without question. It seemed like a very short conversation. Same thing with Sirius. Then Frisk held Remus' hand and lead him up behind the curtain.

He sat down on the floor in front of Sans and waited in silence. Then Sans opened his eyes and the blue heart appeared again.

"so, you're a werewolf?" He asked.

Remus' breath got caught in his throat. His heart stopped. The one that pumped blood, not the colorful floating one.

Sans nodded. "it's not a big deal. i was just curious. i've never met one before. just wanted to know if i can help. or frisk. the kid has a way with helping even the meanest of beings."

Remus offered a small smile. "It's fine. I already have-"

"nevermind that. how did your friend get involved? and both of them said something about the marauders. is that what you call your group?"

Remus just nodded silently and took a deep breath. "I tried to keep them out of it. But they insisted."

"so they became animagus." Sans said.

"Pretty much."

Sans nodded. "keep those kids close, and i didn't tell those two. but the reason Wormtail couldn't come was because i had already looked at his soul."

"It was gray." Remus guessed.

Sans nodded. "yeah." He then stood up. "well, class is over. the rest of the time can be used to do whatever."

Remus stood up and nodded. "Okay. Oh, your bother is really cool by the way."

Sans' expression got significantly brighter. "yeah...he is...isn't he." He smiled as the both of them walked out from behind the curtain.


	4. Chapter 4

The next class, Severus was late. Well, according to the clock he was on time. According to Frisk, he was late because they had started three minutes before they were supposed to. He heard James and Sirius snickering as he walked to his seat in the back. He was proud to say he had an aqua SOUL. It stood for Patience. Apparently his SOUL was still upset over Lily. Even Severus himself knew that. His SOUL also gave away one of his darkest secrets. And that wasn't about Lily. It was his father. Sans had apologized, saying he knew what it was like to dislike a father.

So, Severus was looking forward to this class, wanting to learn more about this. Frisk gave him a paper written in some strange writing that was uniform for every letter. Every a looked exactly the same, and every o had the same diameter. It looked almost unnatural. But Severus picked up a pen and began to fill out the sheet.

It was a simple quiz, asking what he knew about certain subjects. Like SOULs, monsters, and for some reason there was a question that asked what love was to them. And love was spelt in all capital letters. The question looked exactly like this: "What do you believe LOVE (LV) is?" Is was kinda confusing. But not as confusing as the question on EXP.

The last question was a _Yes_ or _No_ answer. "Are you okay with fighting, and situations where you could potentially die?"

Severus answered _Yes_. Because in his mind, it didn't matter. This couldn't be as dangerous as Care of Magical Creatures where they literally had creatures with the class that could swallow you whole. Or as DADA when you fought other students and sent to the Hospital Wing more than once.

* * *

"any questions?" Sans asked. "anything at all?" Frisk was running around and collecting the quizzes as they signed with one hand. Sans was supposedly translating that. But that was just a few signals that meant it was time to say this, or ask this question. Wait this long before continuing. Etc.

Lovegood's hand rose slowly. What was his first name again? He had said he went by Lovegood, but Sans wanted to all him by his first name.

"yes, xeno...philius." Sans said, watching Frisk's hands spell it out for him.

"Oh, just Xeno if you must Professor." He said. "And, can we see your SOUL? Or Frisk's?"

A mummer of agreement went through the room. Apparently he had voiced something that was on most of their minds. Sans nodded. "okay. kiddo. you show them yours, then i'll show them mine."

Frisk nodded an ran to the front, giving Sans the stack of quizzes he had written. He turned his back as he heard a collective sound of interest from the students.

"as you can see." He began. "frisk here has a red SOUL. red means Determination." He explained. "red souls are rather rare, and hard to come by. but when one with a red SOUL finds their magical abilities, it can became a huge mess." He saw Frisk shudder a bit. "or, they could be the best ally you've ever had."

The red glow disappeared and Sans stepped forward, eyes closed. "before I pull out my own SOUL, monsters have different SOULs then humans." he said. "and the difference is obvious." he pulled out his SOUL and the surprise was quiet, but loud. "it's white and upside down, right?" He said.

A few heads nodded.

"well, all monster SOULs look like this." He put it away and stretched. "any other questions?"

Hands shot up around the room. He sighed. "okay. let's start with you Severus."

"Can you explain what some of the questions meant on the quiz?"

Sans nodded. "okay. I was going to do that tomorrow, but I can begin now. why don't we go over the last question first?"

Frisk spun around and looked at him. Their hands began moving quickly and Sans chuckled.

"no, it wasn't that. it was a simple yes or no question. were they prepared to be in dangerous situations. nothing like that."

Frisk nodded, content with his answer. They then asked if he needed assistance.

Sans shrugged. "sure. it would be good practice for the both of you." He turned to the students and pulled his left hand out of his pocket. "everyone, out of your seats and take everything with you." he said shortly.

The students moved very quickly. Frisk motioned for them to go behind Sans and stand there.

Sans smiled at them over his shoulder before his left eye began to glow again. "watch this kids. you might be able to move things with a wand, but can you do this?" He lifted his hand and all the desks and chairs moved up into the air and began to sort themselves out, stacking up against the far wall. Sans waved his hand every now and then and certain things would happen. Once everything was still, he turned around to face a seemingly unimpressed crowd.

"Oh, come on." He said. "most people are amazed when I do something with my magic. must be because you're older." He shrugged. "oh well." He smiled again and Frisk's SOUL appeared in front of her, turned blue, and was sent flying away from the kids.

That got a reaction. Most were cries of alarm, but some sounded amazed. Before Frisk hit the wall, they turned themselves so their feet hit the wall and no damage was done. They crossed their arms over their chest in a clear sign on disapproval. The students found this funny.

"don't do anything to drastic, okay?" he said as Papyrus stepped forward.

"I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT!"

He watched as Frisk tensed and nodded shortly. _go easy on me_. They signed. Sans chuckled.

"OF COURSE, FRIEND!"

Then it began.

Frisk got hurt, yes. But Sans was watching everything. Also, Papyrus was going easy on Frisk. So this battle was a lot simpler then it was back then. Sometimes, Frisk would sign a comment about how they could dodge that in their sleep every now and then. Mostly because Papyrus was purposefully using the same attacks he used before.

Sans was about to tell them to wrap it up when he saw Frisk's HP. He turned her SOUL blue and gently let her down to the ground. "papyrus." He said shortly. He had to end the fight now.

The taller skeleton stopped his attack and rushed to Frisk's side. "I WILL HEAL YOU NOW FRISK!" He said.

Sans turned to the students and nodded. "frisk is one hit away from death. papyrus is here in case anyone will need healing, like so." he motioned to Frisk. "we will FIGHT each other just as you have just seen. not using your wizard magic, but using what we teach you. does that answer your question severus?"

The students were in awe. Sans was pretty sure they weren't expecting that display of power from the cheerful skeleton. Or that amount of speed and agility from Frisk.

"Can we fight you later on in the year?" Sirius asked.

Sans chuckled. "i'm sure you will. class dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Sans explained everything that was on the quiz.

First question he covered was the different SOUL types.

"Determination, Perseverance, Patience, Integrity, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Hate, gray, and white. gray SOULs don't mean anything. they are normal Human SOULs with no monster power in them."

Of course there were questions on Hate. "Hate is black. yes, I have met people with black SOULs before. no. i'm not naming them." Sans sighed.

The next question was the royal family.

"king asgore, also known as king fluffybuns. his ex-wife toriel who bakes great pies and tells better jokes. and their son asriel. poor kid isn't with us."

"Did you know them?"

"Are they going to visit?"

"Do you mean Asriel's dead?"

"yes, I have met the king and queen. I worked with the king as a sort of bodyguard. and i'm great friend with the queen. in fact, tori is frisk's mom. they probably won't visit at the same time, but yes, they will visit throughout the year."

The third question was the one Remus wanted to know about.

"LV, is an acronym." Sans said slowly, his voice keeping it's lazy tone yet not at the same time. "it stands for LOVE. LOVE, is also an acronym. it means _Level of Violence_. a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

Remus was _not_ expecting that. And the way Sans had said it made it seem like he's said it many times, as if a practiced speech.

"i can easily see one's LOVE the same way I can see your SOUL color." Sans went on. "frisk here, had no LOVE. but has love. love of every monster in the underground and now on the surface. so, violence isn't always the answer. you can find another-seriously?" Sans paused. "that's cheesy. do i have to say it like that? fine." He sighed and cleared his throat. "you can always find another way if you are determined." He said in a very serious voice. The some one he used when talking about LOVE.

The next question, was about EXP. That to, got Sans to talk like it was a practiced speech.

"EXP, is an acronym. we love using those in the underground. it means _execution points_. a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your EXP increases. when your EXP gets high enough, you gain more LOVE." Sans said. "so it goes hand in hand. it also means I can see just how much you have harmed people. so be careful with what you do with your life. you have been warned."

This went on until they got to the last question again.

"because we still have time, why don't I get a volunteer to fight frisk here?"

They all looked to nervous or hesitant to volunteer. Sans scanned their faces before pointing to a girl. Lily Evans, was her name. Smart Muggle-born, witch born with no magical parents.

"come on kiddo. frisk can't hurt ya to badly. you're at the same level."

"What do I attack with?" Lily asked.

"your wizard stuff." Sans waved his hand as if using a wand.

Lily nodded and drew her wand from her robes and got into the dueling position. Frisk got ready, holding a wand as well.

"ready." Sans said, standing in between them. "begin when you are ready." he said and walked behind the teacher's desk and sat down.

Frisk's red SOUL appeared, and so did Lily's green one. Sans watched as they battled. Lily seemed best at jinxes and shields. Made sense with her green SOUL and all. Frisk stuck to the same few spells she did without speaking. Lily blocked them all.

This went on for a while until Frisk was getting visibly tired. Their HP was at 10/20, Lily's was at 15/20, which surprised Sans. Must explain why she was looking so tired. Suddenly, Sans saw Frisk's SOUL flicker. At first, he believed that it was just he that saw it. When it happened again when Frisk attacked. Lily's HP went down to 2/20. A few students were murmuring to each other. So Sans jumped in, grabbing both SOULs with his magic and sending them to opposite walls.

"and done." he said, stepping in between them.

"AND ENTERS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said as he went to Lily, red gloves glowing a soft orange color.

Sans slipped Frisk a Monster Candy in the meantime and gave them a look. Frisk just smiled shyly and signed _just tired from yesterday_. Sans mentally face palmed. Boy did he feel stupid. Whenever Frisk got to tired or had to much pent up negative emotions, sometimes a certain someone would begin to show themselves again. That's one reason why Sans was elected personal Ambassador bodyguard. He was the only one who knew about, and could stop Chara.

Once the two kids were healed up and resting, Sans asked for more questions.

It was Molly this time, that raised her hand.

"Who's going to visit first?"

Sans shrugged. "it depends on what we will go over first. I'm noticing there are more purple and yellow SOULs in this class, so maybe a spider friend of mine or an edited microwave."

Frisk let out a sound of amusement.

"you know it's true." Sans said.

"What are their names?" Xeno asked.

"muffet and mettaton." Sans said. "muffet is a boss monster who uses purple magic. mettaton is also a boss monster who uses yellow magic."

Severus' hand shot to the sky.

"What about the other colors?"

Sans nodded. "well, orange would be with king asgore. aqua would be with papyrus. green would be with undyne a fish monster who's a former guard captain. and blue would be with me." he shrugged.

"Does anyone in this school, besides Frisk, have a red soul?" Remus asked.

Sans thought about it, then nodded. "i believe so. just not in this class. school, yes."

"Who would teach them?"

"frisk, of course."

Remus seemed content with that answer.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" Asked Arthur Weasley.

"i'm going to write stuff on the board, and you will copy it down and ask questions." Sans answered.

"What will it be about?" Arthur pressed.

Sans shrugged. "no clue. probably going to start at the beginning of monster and human history. or, at least what i know of it. i didn't study that in school."

"What did you study?" Xeno asked.

"science." Sans sighed.

"So you're a scientist?" Molly asked.

"yes..." Sans was then saved by the bell. Or whatever you could call that sound. It was the sound that signaled for the students to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk wrote on the board today. Their writing was very blocky, yet very easy to read. Sans' handwriting was pleasing to the eye, but caused a mess when he ran out of room. Frisk was a bit neater. Papyrus translated when Frisk was saying something. Sans was nowhere to be seen.

For the past month, they had been learning monster history. Some people felt really bad, knowing that seven wizards had trapped monsters underground for so long. Today, Frisk was going over the story of the First Fallen Human. Frisk wrote it down, while Papyrus told it from memory.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle. Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope.

Then, one day...The human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. The next day... The human died.

ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL. He transformed to a being with incredible power. With the human SOUL, ADRIEL crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. ASRIEL reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it.

Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. They attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all. But... ASRIEL did not fight back. Clutching the human, ASRIEL smiled, and walked away.

Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home. he entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden.

The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. Humans had once again taken everything. The king decided it was time to end the suffering. Every human who falls, must die. With enough souls, the barrier will be shattered forever."

The sounds of writing had stopped, and the sounds of crying replaced it. Papyrus stopped and turned around, engulfing Frisk in a hug. He picked them up and smiled at the class.

"ANY QUESTIONS?"

It was silent. Some friends glanced at each other, contemplating if they should ask their question.

"DON'T BE SHY! I'LL ANSWER TRUTHFULLY TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY!" Papyrus said.

Then Arthur raised his hand. "How many humans fell?" He asked. "Because you just said the king declared every human to fall die."

"WELL..." Papyrus looked at Frisk. "I ONLY MET ONE OF THEM. BUT EIGTH HUMANS FELL IN TOTAL. SEVEN OF THEM DIED."

"Where's Sans?"

"HE'S OFF DOING SOMETHING. HE SAID IT WAS BUISNESS. IT'S ALWAYS HIS ANSWER FOR EVERYTHING." Papyrus huffed a little.

"So, you don't know where your own brother is?" Severus asked.

Papyrus shook his head. "TRAGIC, NO?"

"Um...Why...Why is Frisk crying?" Lily asked slowly.

Papyrus looked down at Frisk and Frisk just nodded.

"THEY WERE THE EIGTH FALLEN HUMAN. THEY HAD WENT THROUGH MANY HARD TIMES BY THEMSELVES WHILE MONSTERS LIKE ME TRIED TO KILL THEM. THE STORY OF THE PRINCE, ALWAYS MAKES THEM CRY FOR SOME REASON." Papyrus said as Frisk turned and gave Lily a smile and a thumbs up.

"Can you tell us a bit more about Sans?" Sirius asked.

"SANS? WHY?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, he never answers our questions about him." James said. "So, we're curious. You know?"

"OKAY, YOU KNOW SANS WORKED IN THE UNDERGROUND. HE STUDIED SCIENCE. HE KNEW THE KING AND TALKED WITH THE QUEEN OFTEN. HE'S MY BROTHER."

"Can you fill in some of the holes? Like, ya know. Telling us what his job was?"

"HE HAD MANY JOBS! HE SOLD HOT DOGS, I THINK HE WAS A TOUR GUIDE OF SOME SORT, HE WAS IN CHARGE OF A SENTRY STATION, AND HE USED TO BE A SCIENTIST. I REMEMBER WHEN HE WOULD LEAVE, THROWING ON HIS LABCOAT WITH THE BIGGEST SMILE ON HIS FACE. I WAS STILL A BABYBONES AT THIS POINT SO SANS WAS YOUNGER THEN 20, I THINK." Papyrus added. "THEN, HE KINDA QUIT ONE DAY. I FORGET WHY." He shrugged.

Frisk waved her hands and pointed to her wrist.

"TIME TO GO!" Papyrus said. "HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A NICE DAY! SEE YOU LATER!"

Papyrus was one of the first out the door. Frisk stayed behind to clean off the board. They seemed to be deep in thought when Molly approached them.

Molly cleared her throat and gave her a soft smile. "Um, are you okay? I was just wondering. Because, you looked pretty shaken up there."

Frisk looked at Molly with closed eyes and then they brightened. They nodded, smiling brightly. They turned back to the board and began to write on it.

"Oh? You need help with something?" Molly asked.

Frisk nodded and continued to write.

"Oh, you just need info on what everyone does...outside of the class?"

Frisk nodded eagerly.

"I'm excused from my next class? Sweet." Molly smiled as she sat down next to Frisk.

"Okay, point to a name. I'll tall ya what I know." Molly said, then chuckled. "No, I won't tell anyone about this."

Frisk smiled at her before pointing at Arthur Weasley first.

Molly cleared her throat. "Okay, here's what I know..."


	7. Chapter 7

They were finally going to start the lessons on SOUL magic! Severus has never been so excited for a class before. Muffet was coming today to teach some of the kids about Purple magic. He was excited to see it at work. But, he had to get through lunch first. A whole hour of doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey! Snivellus!"

Severus kept walking. He knew that voice. He didn't want to respond. He didn't want his day to be ruined. He was suddenly jerked back by his coat. He almost dropped his things from the force of it.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" Bella yelled at him.

"I heard you." Severus sighed. "You should know by now, that is no way to get my attention."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, it worked in my opinion."

"What do you want?"

"It's about the Monster class." Bella said.

"What about it?" Severus asked.

"I heard it's...interesting. It's you and one other Slytherin, right?"

Severus shook his head. "It's a rather small class. I'm the only Slytherin in there. The others got kicked out or left within the first few days."

Bella snorted. "Wow. Is it that awful?"

Severus shook his head. "It's really not. One failed the first test and had to leave. Two followed her out, and the last one just stopped coming one day. I haven't really seen him around."

Bella nodded. "How did you stay in?"

Severus shrugged. "I passed the tests, and I haven't done anything that should get me kicked out."

"What is this test you're talking about?"

"I can't show you." Severus answered immediately. And it was the truth. He couldn't pull his own SOUL out. And he was pretty sure the next time Sans pulled his light blue heart, it would be for a fight.

"Then tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Don't tell me it's the thing about souls and floating colored hearts!" Bella groaned loudly spinning on her heel before walking beside Severus again.

Severus just nodded.

"Okay then, what color is yours?" Bella asked.

"Aqua, or light blue." Severus said.

"And that means?"

"Patience."

Bella snorted. "Oh boy, they got that right. You dealt with Gryffindor's, annoying first-years, and some other people from other Houses. You _are_ pretty patient."

Severus nodded. "Glad you think so."

"Well." Bella shrugged. "I'm gonna go find Lucy and his girlfriend. See ya later!" She turned and ran, waving over her shoulder with a big grin.

Severus nodded and continued walking.

"Severus!"

Severus stopped this time and turned at the sound of the voice. It was familiar, yet not at the same time. It also sounded stressed out, in a way. He turned only to catch a stumbling kid.

"S-Sorry!" She gasped, righting herself. That's when Severus noted key differences from the last time they had seen each other. Her scarf was gone, and she was using her brown hair to hide her whole face.

"Need help with something?" Severus asked, moving to pull her hair out of her face.

She didn't reply, only ducking behind him. "Hide me." Was all she said.

Severus was confused. Until he looked back up to see two fifth-year Slytherin. Both girls. He had seen them around, and knew them well. They weren't nice, in any way shape or form. Twins, with curly black hair pinned back in different styles. It was the only thing that was different about them. Mariana always had her hair up and pulled away from her face. Opal had her hair down, in some fancy design with some sort of bangs over her face.

"Hello girls." Severus said curtly. "May I help you with something?" He asked, noting the Ravenclaw scarf in Mariana's hand.

"Actually yes, have you seen a kid around here? A mess of brown hair, empty black eyes, Ravenclaw." Opal asked.

"If they were smart, they would be hiding." Mariana huffed. "The freak."

"Might I ask for some more information?" Severus asked, feeling Kristen gripping the back of his cloak. If she continued that, she would be found out easily.

"Well, it's not human, for one." Opal said.

"If it is, it's the ugliest human alive. Even uglier than Hagrid. And that oaf's half-giant."

"We jumped them, to see what would happen. They're eyes began to glow a green-ish color and they teleported."

"Teleported?" Severus asked. He couldn't believe that. "Sure you just blinked for a lot longer than you thought?"

"Not funny!" Mariana scowled, thrusting the blue and bronze scarf into Severus' face. "It has the face of a skeleton. No skin!"

"Why are you waving the scarf in my face?" Severus asked, snatching it from Mariana's hand.

"It's been hiding its face behind it. That's why I ripped it off. A lot easier to find them now that they can't hide their ugly face."

"Okay. I will be on the lookout." Severus nodded.

"Maybe it teleported again?" Opal offered as Mariana turned on her heel and began walking away.

Severus had to step to the side a bit so Kristen stayed out of sight. He waited until he was sure they were gone. "Clear." He said in a soft voice.

Kristen walked around him and stood in front of him, face still covered in hair. "Want an explanation?" She asked. Her voice was a lot different now. It sounded older, and tired.

"Of course. Here's your scarf, by the way."

Kristen nodded. "Well, stay after class today. I'll be there. Just, don't make your intent obvious. Just act like you spilt ink or something and you're cleaning it up."

Severus nodded and watched as she wrapped the scarf around her face. She was good at it. It was complete quickly and he didn't even get a glance at her face. "Okay. I'll try."

Kristen nodded with a smile. "You're going to have fun. I promise." Then she ran off again.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus walked into the class, to see Sans was actually dressed up. Well, it looked like the lazy skeleton's version of "dressing up". He had a white button up shirt, blue tie, and a black suit with the top open. Hands were in his pockets and Severus saw a purple badge. He couldn't make out the symbol on it, though.

He had many questions, but knew they would be answered by the time everyone had arrived. Sans looked impatient as well. Then, finally it began.

"okay." Sans said. "i'm sure you have many questions. but I have somewhere to be. so does frisk. papyrus will be here, along with a friend of mine. I've told you about them. Muffet. remember? any questions can be directed to paps. but if they are about me or frisk, don't bother. he's sworn to not tell." He then began for the door, holding out a hand to Frisk.

The child took his hand and waved before they disappeared out the door. It didn't fully close before Papyrus came in. "AND THIS IS THE CLASSROOM! HELLO WIZARDS!"

"Hey Papyrus." A few kids said, Severus included. Papyrus wasn't wearing his normal attire either. He had a white button up shirt as well with the black overcoat. The same purple pin was in the same place. He had black pants tucked inside of his red boots. He had no tie, but his scarf instead. What was with the skeleton's get-up today?"

"OKAY! WIZARDS!" Papyrus said, using his scarf to wipe his forehead. "THIS IS MUFFET. PLEASE DO NOT OFFEND HER. HER ATTACKS CAN GET SCAREY."

"Will we be able to battle her?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Muffet replied. Muffet, was a spider girl dressed in a pink dress, six visible eyes, and six arms and two legs. So, that counts as eight legs, right? She is a spider after all. "But I am mainly here for the wizards with Perseverance. How many are there?"

Severus looked around, seeing five hands in the air. Arthur Weasley included.

"Okay. That's good. Come down here, and scoot these desks back if you will." She said, motioning with one hand at the students, and one hand at the tables. Was that tea in her hand?

"Okay. Step one. Getting into a battle." Muffet said. "Who would like to go first? It will be against Papyrus. I will help you and guide you while Papyrus attacks."

"OR ACTS!" Papyrus interrupted.

Muffet nodded politely. "Yes. Or acts. He won't harm you to much. If you do well, you should get out of this unharmed."

* * *

That was the whole class. Once the class ended, Severus was in awe, he almost forgot what Kristen had said. Stay behind? It seems like Papyrus and Muffet had retreated to the office, the door closing. So Severus just ducked down below the desk, acting like he was cleaning up something.

He heard the door open and he glanced up. Frisk walked in. Where's Sans?

"looking for someone?"

Severus hit jumped out of the chair, his knee slamming into the desk as he shot up. "Ow." He muttered. "Hey Sans." He turned to look at Sans to see his left eye was glowing blue again. "I was just cleaning up. See?" He motioned to the floor. "I spilt some ink."

The eye-fire went out and both eyes got to their normal color. "okay. could've asked for help. Muffet is great at cleaning."

The door was thrown open just then. Severus looked to see Kristen. At least, it looked like Kristen. She was wearing a teal dress that went down to her knees, and long leather boots that went up the rest of the way. But...where there should've been skin, there was bones. Her face was a skull, slightly rounder like Sans' was. She also didn't have any hair. In it's place was a headband with a soft blue flower. It seemed to give off a soft glow.

"The party was great, guys." She said. Yep. It was Kristen. "They accepted to talk with Frisk next week. I told them to refer to your phone number and Pap's email if they had any more questions."

Severus looked behind him at Sans. "And she is?" He asked softly.

Sans sighed deeply. "Sh-"

"Severus! Glad you could stay behind!" Kristen interrupted. She ran up to them and stood next to Sans.

"i thought we planned for this on a later date." Sans said in a level tone. But it was a tone Severus knew. Someone was in trouble. He wasn't sure if it was him, or Kristen.

"Well, I wanted to tell him." Kristen said. "He did save me after all."

That seemed to get Sans' attention. "you did, kid?"

Severus shrugged. "I guess. I didn't really do anything th-"

"thanks." Sans said, cutting him off. "must've been when I was going to fetch Muffet." He sighed. "so, I guess you're the first student to know. Kristen here, is my twin sister."

"Twin!" Severus gaped. He was expecting daughter, or little sister. Not _twin_. "How old are you guys!"

Sans shrugged as Kristen answered. "Twenty-one.' She said with a childish giggle. "Legal drinking age just about everywhere."

"Why are you playing as a student?"

"have you met her?" Sans asked.

Kristen gave him a cheeky smile. "Watch this!" She certainly sounded like a kid. But...

Severus watched as Kristen's right eye began glowing green. Her face changed, now her face had a faint pinkish color. It looked a bit like skin, in a way. But only her face changed.

"I'm going to go change real quick. Don't hurt him." Kristen said before running back to the office.

"can you get my clothes to? I can only wear these for so long." Sans said with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Kristen yelled over her shoulder. "Please excuse us, Miss Muffet." The spider girl almost immediately was out of the office and closed the door, holding a pile of familiar clothes in two of her hands.

Severus turned to look at Sans again. "Is Kristen like one of your spies in the school of something?" He asked.

Sans nodded. "that's one way to put it. thanks Muffet. you don't have to stay here any longer than you need to."

"But I wanted to wait to see if any of the wizards would buy some of my pastries."

"Pastries?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah!" Muffet seemed to get excited. "I run a bakery with all of my spider-friends. It's still pretty new, but it's growing. You should stop by this summer! I'll make sure the first thing you buy is free."

Severus nodded slowly. "Okay." He looked back at Sans, waiting for anything else to come from his non-moving mouth.

"what do you want to know?" Sans asked as he took off his black suit and replaced it with his blue jacket. Severus noticed that the clothes fit him as if they were on a human. With skin and muscle. Not a skeleton who was literally nothing but bones.

"How long as Kristen been here?"

"since last year."

"What kind of magic does she have?"

"didn't expect that one." Sans muttered. "well, she has mainly green magic. also bone magic as well just like the rest of us skeletons." He said.

"That it?" Severus asked. "Can she like, teleport or anything like that?"

Sans was silent. "she can." He eventually said. "but not great distances. just short distances, like down the hall or to the next floor."

Severus nodded. "How did she learn to do that?"

"I..." Sans began to answer, then stopped. "i actually don't know the answer to that one. don't you have a class to get to?"

Severus shook his head. "My free period is next. I usually use what I learned in class and practice by myself."

"really?" Sans asked. "mind showing me what you learned on your own?"


	9. Chapter 9

Severus and Sans sat down in front of each other. Kristen had stayed for a bit, then running off to her next class, looking like the small Ravenclaw girl she was pretending to be. Muffet had left to find the kitchens, Papyrus chose to lead her there. So, that just left Severus and Sans. They went to the office, which was vey comfortable and warm.

It had a central fireplace with a roaring red fire, surrounded by plain bricks and a wooden shelf above that. On the shelf was pictures of many monsters. Sans and Papyrus were alone in one, the next had Frisk holding a golden flower. The flower had a face, but Severus was half-sure it was drawn on. The next one had Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, two goats-like people, a fish lady with red hair, and a small lizard scientist. Judging from the lab coat they wore.

Sans had explained he would meet just about everyone in that picture at some point in the future.

"okay kid. let's just get to the point."

Severus waited as his soul slowly moved out of his chest and hovered in front of him.

"you remember what I said?"

"blue stop signs." Severus said.

"correct." Sans nodded. "now, tell me what you saw with the purple soul training."

"Well, the enemy is forced onto certain lines. They can't move very quickly and can only pass from one line to the other. It helps with traps and racing."

Sans nodded. "for your light blue or aqua soul, it doesn't restrict movement unless used properly. I can use a bit of this magic." He stood up and took a step back. "stay seated, and don't move. remember. blue stop sign." A small bone appeared, it glowed with a light blue color that matched Severus' soul. The bone shot towards Severus and it took everything in his brain power to not move.

No damage was dealt. No pain. Nothing.

"that's the basics of your attack. I would teach you more, but I can only do the skeleton version."

"Can Kristen do this?" Severus asked.

Sans shook his head. "No. Not that I know of."

Severus nodded. "How do you summon a bone?"

"um..." Sans thought about it. "i gather my magic into my hand, and it just, kinda happens." on cue, five small bones appeared and began to float above the skeletal hand. Sans flicked his fingers a bit and they disappeared. "i was thinking it would have something to do with your wizard spells. but that would be unreasonable. we've already found many non-wizards with the traits." Sans ranted a bit.

"So..." Severus held out his hand and held it in front of him. "If I did it correctly, I could potentially summon something. Maybe a snake?"

Sans shrugged. "dunno. try it out."

Severus was already on it. He knew how to change how his magic flow worked already. He did make his own spells, after all. He had to know what he was doing. There was a flicker. But nothing happened.

"don't push yourself. try channeling your magic through your wand. might help a bit." Sans said.

Severus took out his wand and held it, pointing upwards. He did the same thing, his eyes closing. He felt something happen, a short surge of magic. he opened his eyes to see a flash of blue come out of the wand and shoot up into the ceiling.

"do that again, but don't shoot it off. hold it on the wand." Sans said.

Severus nodded again and tried again.

"this is very interesting..." Sans muttered.

* * *

"good job, kiddo. you've helped me a lot." Sans said afterwards. The two were relaxing and sipping some warm drinks. Sans had coffee and Severus had hot chocolate from Papyrus.

"You're welcome." Severus nodded. "It was actually enjoyable."

Sans nodded. "i'm sure it was."

Severus had been taught how to battle, Monster style. Four boxes had appeared in front of him when he battled Papyrus. FIGHT ACT ITEM and MERCY. He messed around with it, finding out that he could CHECK his opponent. It even gave a suggestion of what spells to use. For Papyrus, it had said " _hurt him and i'll kill ya_." It wasn't very comforting, to say the least. The rest of the options in the ACT section were casting a spell, blocking, and other easy spells he could do without speaking the incantation. If he used FIGHT, then his blue magic would be used.

"don't use that kind of battle against any normal human, or any wizard who is not in this class." Sans said. "i'd prefer you only fight in this class, but come on. we all know life happens."

Severus nodded. "Yeah. I can't promise that I won't end up fighting anyone else."

"just, don't bring out your soul. it's polite but it's very vulnerable. and..." Sans sighed. "i just don't want anyone to get hurt. because then the blame goes to me, and knowing frisk they would take the blame for me."

Severus nodded. "They don't need that at the moment?"

Sans nodded. "exactly."

"So, what was with the suits today?" Severus asked.

Sans shrugged. "you know. ambassador stuff."

"What about Papyrus? He was dressed up as well."

"we have more than one job." Was Sans' response.

"Is one of them looking after Frisk?"

"yes. i'm like their bodyguard. paps is as well, but he handles more paperwork and schedules."

"And Kristen in involved in this to?"

"of course. i'm not telling you how, but she is."

Severus nodded silently. "Is all I should expect to learn?"

Sans nodded. "pretty much."

Severus nodded. "What time is it?" He asked as he looked around.

"time for you to get a watch." Sans muttered as he reached into his pocket. "paps made me get one of these fancy pocket watches. look for yourself." He held it out, clicking it open.

Severus watched the hands moving a bit and nodded as he got the time. "Almost time for dinner. Is Papyrus going to meet us down there with Frisk?"

Sans shrugged. "maybe. I forget what they had to do tonight."


End file.
